


Blue Christmas

by mark_sways



Category: Metallica
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, For a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_sways/pseuds/mark_sways
Summary: A oneshot written YEARS ago for one of my dearest friends!! ♡
Relationships: James Hetfield/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Blue Christmas

Alone in the cold, messy apartment on Christmas Day, wrapped up in a blanket on the ratty old sofa, a lukewarm cup of cocoa in your grasp. You were wearing one of your boyfriend James’ old Misfits t-shirts with a pair of his fleece pajama bottoms. The mere scent of him that clung to the fabrics made tears well in your eyes.

Staring at the unlit tree in the corner of the living room, you let out a drastic sigh. This tour was too fucking long. Metallica had become one of the biggest bands in the world, traveling all over the world to spread their thrash to listening ears. The band was on their 4th leg of the tour, in the U.S. but too far from you.

You never had to spend a holiday by yourself. The apartment was never this quiet. Ever since James left a dark cloud seemed to remain in your presence. You missed his obnoxious laughter, his adorable button nose, and those intoxicating blue eyes that made the world stop spinning for a brief second or two. 

_“I won't be gone too long, Aleka,” he had reassured you all those months ago at the airport terminal. Back on the road since the tragic bus accident, back on the road with a new bass player nicknamed Newkid._

_Tears rolled down your cheeks, but James wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He peeled the baseball cap off his head and placed it on yours. James kissed your forehead, and muttered against your blonde hair, “Don't miss me too much, babe. I'll be back before you know it.”_

Only you did miss him too much. Way too much. Though all you two ever did was argue and crack sarcastic jokes to one another, you missed the annoying, drunk bastard. With all your heart. No man had ever mattered so much to you before in your whole life. And without James, you felt as though a part of you were missing.

You glanced over at the few presents beneath the tree, all for James. A new belt, a UFO tape, and a new pair of sneakers-- all wrapped in metallic blue wrapping paper topped with silver bows.

Overwhelmed by the sudden sorrow, you felt a gigantic salty tear stream down your cheek. About three more followed. Before you knew it, an entire waterpark was gushing from your tear ducts. 

The chipped mug now on the coffee table, your knees pulled up to your chest. You wanted to scream, to lash out at anyone who spoke to you. Wiping your eyes with the hem of his t-shirt, you could smell the faint scent of cigarettes and Old Spice in the cotton. James. It reminded you of the way your bed sheets smelled. As gross as it sounded, you hadn't washed the sheets in weeks, for they still had his signature fragrance embedded in them. Fuck, why was this so hard?

Hiccupping sobs escaped your throat and your head was beginning to pound. Christmas without James was like a birthday without cake. It just didn't feel right. You had never felt so isolated-- so alone-- in your entire twenty years on Earth. Your body convulsed and twitched as you tried to take deep breaths to calm yourself down.

A sudden hand on your shoulder startled you, making you whip your head up in fright. But horror was suddenly replaced by a look of complete and utter joy. That familiar smile that you had missed minutes prior flashed at you, metaphorical butterflies bursting from their cocoons in the pit of your stomach. Those strong, tanned arms scooped you up off the couch and carried you all the way to the bedroom in the back of the apartment. 

He was here! He was home! You continued to cry happy tears as he laid you down on the mattress in the room you two shared. He flipped his long blonde ringlets out of his eyes, confusion evading his pupils.

“Aleka, baby, you alright?” he questioned, his voice low and soft. His warm hands rested on either side of your face as he straddled you in his jeans.

Vigorously nodding your head, you cupped his cheeks and ran your thumbs over his sideburns. The tears were still rolling down your face, but you didn't care. “I'm just s-so happy your h-home,” you sobbed.

A pleased smile crept onto James’ angelic face. He leaned down, placing a kiss onto your chin. “I'm happy to be home too, darlin’. I missed you so fucking much,” his voice suddenly broke, and for a moment you swore he was on the verge of tears himself.

You drew your head back slightly and sure as shit, a single optical raindrop slid onto the apple of his left cheek. You brushed it away with your knuckle. Your mouths collided, and you knew nothing could ruin this moment between you and the love of your life. This was the reunion you had been dreaming of for months.

When you abruptly broke the kiss to mention the gifts you had for him, James was uninterested. “There is no place I'd rather be right now than with you in this bed. Presents can wait, they've been there for months. My love for you can't.” His lips reconnected with yours.

Absentmindedly, you managed to tug the muscle shirt off of him. Those big callused hands of his found the smooth hot skin of your tummy, making you inhale sharply. He snaked his hands up into your borrowed, oversized shirt.

James’ breath was hot in your ear as your own palms spread over the expanse of his chest and he whispered, “Merry Christmas, baby. You're all I wanted this year.”

And you felt the same way.


End file.
